El regreso de la demonio oculta de Konoha
by 88naruhina 4ever
Summary: Tiene NaruHIna, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, Ino¿?, y otras parejas, hace año se llevo acabo una promesa, ella dijo que regresaria, ahora se ha cumplido el plazo, aquella llegada cambiara la vida de todos en especial la de...


Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia y disculpen si no se llega a entender espero narrar bien, algunas aclaraciones:

Tribualdea

Espadakatana

Patriarcakage

Flujo espiritual (F.e.)chakra

Phutaijutsu

Kiegenjutsu

Rohininjutsu

Gontura se engloba todo tipo de jutsus que involucren a los animales

(No se preocupen a las que no les gusto esta inversión de nombres, solo será estos 2 primeros capítulos y por pequeños momentos saldrá el gontura, gomen a los que les gusto)

Bueno ahí va:

1.-LA PROMESA SE DEBE CUMPLIR "EL REGRESO DE LA DEMONIO OCULTA DE KONOHA"

_**¿? (voz femenina).-**_ Perece que ya es hora de que regresemos _–__un profundo y desesperado suspiro salio de las entrañas de su alma-_

_**¿? (voz masculina).-**_ Tranquila, debes ser paciente_-dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la joven-_

_**¿? (voz femenina).-**_ Kuso esto no estaría pasando si él… si él _-en ese momento la joven soltó un golpe a la pared, causando un ligero temblor en el edificio y provocando q la pared se sumiera un poco-_ demonios aun no me explico por que lo hizo… pero eso no me impedirá que lleve acabo mi promesa.

_**¿? (voz masculina).-**_ Lo se, lo se _-__"__ya me la se de memoria__"__ decía es Joven- _creo que te deberías de calmar, por q no sabemos si el patriarca Yoroi considera que estamos preparados _-en es momento su compañera mostraba una cara de frustración no era normal ver a su compañera de esa forma, lo q provocaba esa actitud era que la espera estaba pronta a terminar- _vamos si has esperado 7 años no te…

En eso momento las inmensas puertas de madera se abrieron retumbando en la sala provocando un silencio absoluto: pasaron pocos segundos para que terminara esa falta de ruido, se oían unos pasos tranquilos, junto con el sonido del choque de un bastón de madera contra el frió suelo gris.

Un anciano de unos 65 años se aproximaba a la pareja, este vestía unos pantalones d tela azul marino atados un lazo de color negro azabache, calzaba botines zapatos de color negro brea que le cubrían totalmente el pie, en el torso llevaba una túnica gris mármol que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, por detrás tenia grabado un ojo de halcón (representativo de la tribu), a pesar de usar bastón la compostura del anciano era derecha, se notaba q cuando gozaba de juventud era fornido y ágil (aunque hasta ese momento gozaba de esa esplendida cualidad) carecía de pelo en la coronilla y el poco que conservaba mostraba un color plateado con blanco con una complexión lacia, la cara mostraba varias arrugas, algunas de ellas tapaban sus ojos de color miel, sus cejas, un pobladas (no tanto como Gai o Lee) tenían el mismo color que su pelo y al final de su mentón colgaba una pequeña barba picuda.

_**P. Yoroi.-**_ Bien bien veo que la impaciencia esta reluciendo en estos momentos - _lo decía mientras observaba el __"__pequeño__"__ sumidero que tenia la pared_- creo que no te puedo culpar por tu exasperación, pero como patriarca y maestro que soy te digo que eso no es bueno ni aquí, ni en ningún combate, May.

_**May.-**_ gome… lo siento Yorio-sam… patriarca Yorio

_**P. Yoroi.-**_ Note preocupes por tu forma de hablar, ya me he acostumbrado al sama y todo eso, después de todo ¿quién soy yo para reprimirte por tus costumbres?

_**May.-**_ No diga eso Yorio-sama usted no solo nos acogió en la tribu, también se convirtió en nuestro sensei y ha llego a ser como nuestro abuelo, sin ofender, no es así Shuichi -_dirigiéndose al joven peliazul, el cual solo asintió_-

_**P. Yorio.-**_ ¿sensei?... ¡OH ya¡ maestro, no es para tanto recuerden que ustedes también han echo mucho por la tribu y en cuanto a lo de abuelo… me gustaría mas que pensaran como u padre o un tío, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, los años son un poco crueles - _mientras jugueteaba con su mentón esto ultimo lo pronuncio un poco mas para si_-

Se hizo un momento de silencio interrumpido por Suichi

_**Suichi.-**_ Sin ofender Yoroi-sama pero creo que May ha esperado por mucho que le de su aprobación, y mucho me temo que si esto sigue así terminara destruyendo el lugar -_viendo y riéndose de su compañera, la cual al instante paro de golpetear __"__ligeramente__"__ el suelo un pequeño rubor se deslizo por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había hecho un desnivel en donde hace unos instantes estaba su pie, girando entorno a su compañero le dirigió una mirada acecina, no le gusta mucha amenazar a su amigo pero la impaciencia la estaba carcomiendo por dentro_-

_**P. Yorio.-**_ Esta bien, creo que debo ser franco con ustedes, a lo largo de estos años he observado como se han ido desarrollando, no solo en su poder espiritual si no también mentalmente, cada uno aprendió y perfecciono las técnicas que les enseñe y así fue como se especializaron en diferentes fuentes de F.e, ya sea tu Suichi con tus técnicas de Gontura y Kie o tu may en Phu y Rohi, lo cierto es que ya no les puedo enseñar mas, por eso he decidido que ya es hora de que hagan lo que crean necesario hacer -_el termino de esta palabra se dibujaron dos grandes sonrisas en las cara de aquellos dos_- pueden recoger sus cosas y marchaos, antes de que lo olvide quiero entregarles estos presentes-_extendiendo dos envueltos negros hacia los muchachos_- Toma May esto espada pero la mande reforzar con el mineral que conseguimos del volcán.

Tomando el bulto entre sus manos, May lo desenvolvió con dulzura, frente a ella estaba lo que hacia años había sido su katana, ahora era muy distinta, hacia seis años que la había modificado para que pareciese a lo que en la aldea era llamada espada, era necesario para aprender mejor las técnicas que Yorio-sama, tubo que sacarle filo al lado recto de la katana, formando en la punta un triángulo (como una espada medieval) la verdad es que no era muy buena en cuanto a forjar se decía pero quedo lo aceptable para poder entrenar, pero ahora lucia espectacular, los dos filos eren parejos la punta termina en un perfecto pico, era delgada como lo había sido su katana, la empuñadura era de color cobre mientras que la parte donde se colocaba la mano estaba rodeada de una suave pero resistente almohadilla, clara mente el resplandor que emitía no solo era por el echo de que estaba recién pulida, aquel mineral con la que la habían forjado la hacia ver brillante e inquebrantable, a pesar de la espectacular de la espada, May no pudo resistir ponerse triste recordando la vieja katana, aquel ultimo regalo por parte de Rin-sensei…

_**Suichi.- **_¡¡Genial!!

Aquel grito por parte de su compañero la saco de su trance, al voltear para observar cual era el motivo de su escándalo descubrió que en las mano de su compañero ya asía un arco de metal mezclado con madera finamente tallada, la cuerda que atravesaba el arco daba señas de ser de metal, un metal tan delgado como un cabello pero tal resistente como la espada que ella tenia…

_**Suichi.-**_ Pero sensei, la cuerda esta hecha d metal ¿será lo suficiente mente flexible?

_**P. Yorio.-**_ No hay de que preocuparse, a pesar de que se utilizo el mismo metal que en la espada de May, contigo fue una aleación distinta, permitiendo que sea flexible pero lo suficiente mente tensa para que tengas mayor rango de alcance -dirigiendo le así una pequeña sonrisa a su ex–aprendis el cual no cabía en si-

_**Suichi.-**_ Vaya también me ha dado flechas.

_**P. Yorio.-**_ No cualquier tipo de fechas, la punta fue finamente tratada para romper la tensión del aire, claro sin mencionar que también se ha utilizado el metal del volcán (que poco original no xP ), en cuanto a lo demás decidí que fuera de un madera especial, la cual permite que el flujo de F.e. corra con mayor facilidad y velocidad, en consecuente te permite un mayor control en ella al insertar tu Flujo espiritual, tal y como te lo enseñe.-nuevamente hizo una pausa para continuar- bueno mis queridos alumnos es hora de que preparen sus cosas para su viaje, los estaré esperando en la plaza.

_**Suichi y May.-**_ Hai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un habitación poco iluminada ya hacia en un rincón un baúl, "bueno parece que ya va siendo hora de que de regrese a mi antigua vida y cumpla lo prometido, je bueno será mejor que me cambie llegando haya, no quiero ensuciar la ropa que llevare a partir de ahora" lo decía aquella joven de pelo color café oscuro, la mayoría del tiempo se le veían de color negro pero cuando el sol tocaba sus cabellos estos cambiaban automáticamente a cafés, su cabello le llegaba al ras de los hombros, siempre lo traía suelto con dos pequeño y delgados mechones colgando al lado de sus ojos, era de lacio a mas no poder , sus ojos eran de un café claro, en eso instantes parecían no tener un gran tamaño a causa de que los llevaba entrecerrados, era de complexión delgada y atlética, no estaba tan proporcionada pero tampoco estaba plana, se tez era un poco bronceada, en sus brazos se marcaba dos singularidades, en el izquierdo llevaba tatuado el símbolo ANBU y en el derecho a la altura del codo se podía observar una pequeña cicatriz formada, por lo que parecía, una quemadura.

En esos instantes llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color caqui con una playera blanca de manga corta por debajo, traía unos pantalones del mismo color atados a la cintura por una cinta de color negro azabache, calzaba unos botines que en su tiempo fueron blanco pero ahora lucían un color café.

_**Suichi.-**_ Vaya parece que otra vez te atormentan los recuerdos - haciendo q aquella joven diera un ligero respingon - ¿acoso no te habías percatado de mi presencia? m m m -decía esto ultimo mientras giraba su cabeza en señal de desaprobación- eso es malo recuerda que nunca debes de bajar la guardia y mas considerando lo que se avecina

_**May.-**_ No es eso, estaba pensando en que seria mejor que me cambiara llegando haya, no quisiera ensuciar mi antiguo uniforme - habla mientras se gira para poder ver a su compañero, este eran de su misma edad (21) se tez era blanca, aunque el sol de ahí la había oscurecido un poco, sus cabellos eran de un azul claro, se peinaba con un partido en medio dividiendo así su pelo en dos surcos, sus cabellos no eran tan largos ni siquiera llegaban al cuello, en cuanto a sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro, eran grandes y un poco rasgados, tenia un mentón firme y algo puntiagudo, su complexión no era mucho músculo dado que él prefería la agilidad y la rapidez a la fuerza, aunque en esos momentos no se podía notar pero su abdomen, era plano con algunos surcos. Vestía parecido a May, solo que el llevaba la pura playera y esta junto con el pantalón era de color azul cielo

Momentos después May se dirigió al baúl, sacando dos guantes negros, cada uno de ellos contenía una placa con el signo de su antigua villa, konoha. La apariencia de aquellas placas indicaba que habían sido rebajadas de una placa mayor, para que se ajustaran a los guantes.

Debajo de donde habían estado los guantes se encontraba una bandana (no se si así se escriba) de color negro con una placa platea, en la cual ya hacia grabado el signo de konoha. Mas abajo se podía notar ropas de color negro; a un lado estaba un chaleco de color verde con el signo del fuego bordado en la espalda; debajo de este estaba una mascara de color blanco, común mente las vendían en festivales pero esta tenia otro significado totalmente distinto; en el fondo arrinconado estaba una especie de armadura-chaleco que comúnmente llevaban los ANBU.

Abriendo otro compartimiento se podía observar varias shurikens, agujas, kunais, hilos de metal y pergaminos explosivos; en el compartimiento opuesto había una impresionante cantidad de pergaminos apilados en perfecto orden.

Aquella joven tomo dos pergaminos en blanco, coloco sobre uno de los pergaminos todas las armas, hizo unos cuantos sellos y en un puf las armas desaparecieron, dejando solo una pergamino con unas inscripciones, repitió este mismo proceso pero ahora con la ropa. Terminado esto ser dirigió a una mochila que estaba encima de la cama, así guardando los pergaminos se dispuso a salir del que hasta ahora había sido su cuarto en esos 6 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la plaza toda la gente de la tribu se acumulaba para dar la despedida a esos dos viajeros que tanto bien le habían hecho al lugar.

_**P. Yorio.-**_ Bueno ahora despedimos a estos jóvenes con los que hemos convivido estos últimos años -decía el patriarca elevando su voz para hacerse escuchar entre tanto bullicio- Sabíamos que algún día se marcharían, pero en realidad nadie lo quería así - prosiguió bajando la voz ya que habían parado de hablar los demás- en nombre de la tribu les doy las gracias por su ayuda en los momentos de crisis, por su amista y por su cariño, esperamos que lleguen con bien a su destino y que sepan valorar y apreciar los conocimientos aquí adquiridos úsenlos sabiamente.

Dicho esto todos aplaudieron, seguido todas las persona de la tribu se despidieron personalmente de ellos (no eran muchas personas) las jóvenes de 15 a 24 años no para de abrazar, besar y zarandear al "pobre" Suichi, al cual se le había formado una gotita en la frente y dando como resultado una risa nerviosa, provocando así una euforia mayor en ellas. Algunas personas les regalaron comida para su viaje y otros artilugios como collares, pulseras, cartas de amor para Suichi.

_**P. Yorio.-**_ Espero que su viaje sea lo mas placentero posible, aunque se muy bien por lo que van a pasar, y recuerda May no te dejes segar por la ira y la venganza, mantén la mente fría para así lograr tu cometido, te la encargo mucho Suichi -dándole así una amplia sonrisa a los dos-

_**Suichi.-**_ No se preocupe Patriarca-sama

Después de esa despedida tan eufórica pero a la vez tan entristecedora, aquello ninjas se dirigieron a la costa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la costa

_**Suichi.-**_ ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos?

_**May.-**_ Alrededor de un mes y medio.

_**Suichi.-**_ Vaya, bueno ¡Ahí vamos 5 grandes naciones!

Dicho esto coloco un pie sobre aquel inmenso océano mientras una sube brisa salada se hacia presente.

_**May.-**_ Si… haya voy konoha - diciéndolo en un tono triste e imperceptible para su compañero que ya estaba varios metros de distancia. Salto con gran agilidad hacia su compañero para así quedar los dos encima de aquel manto acuático.

_**Suichi.-**_ Será mejor que nos apresuremos no queremos encontrarnos con una tormenta… por el momento

La tormenta todavía no ha comenzado, continuara…

Próximo capitulo 2.- Pasando la brecha esta tu destino o ¿tu fin?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quisiera subir esta capitulo hasta no saber que opinan, para saber que tipo de modificaciones le debo hacer

Adiós


End file.
